


Stuck in a Vent

by IlluminationEgo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminationEgo/pseuds/IlluminationEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy sometimes hides in the vents, and sometimes Scout finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Vent

Spy's intentions when clambering into the air vents at the base had been perfectly justifiable. A quiet man, more used to fading into the background or playing out the part of another found it hard to relax even in his own room when the shouts of his teammates could be heard through the thin doors. He'd found that during ceasefire, the respawn room was empty, and there was an entrance to the overhead vents easily accessible thanks to a set of stacked boxes. (Looking back, he really should have questioned that.) Said vents were quiet, comfortable, and most of all deserted. 

Or so Spy had thought. The Frenchman had been enjoying himself in a novel- the newest in the series of smoky mysteries- when a clang coming from farther down the vent startled him. He'd started, dropping the book with a curse following close behind, then left it to investigate the source of the noise. A rat or a loose screw he could have handled, even an enemy spy trying to sneak around after ceasefire would have been preferred to the slim bundle of energy that was his team's Scout. He was flattened on his back by the speed of the Bostonian’s movement (how was it even possible to crawl that fast along the maze of metal?) and the jangle of dog tags confirmed the mass's identity. 

"Caught ya', Frenchie!" Scout proclaimed, grinning. "I knew someone else was climbin' in my territory when I found food crumbs that weren't mine." 

Spy grunted in response, just wishing the talkative man would let him go. He'd come up here to get away from the team, and frankly, he didn't care if the Scout had "laid claim" to the vents or not. 

Scout had the Spy beneath him pinned easily, thanks to the dimensions of the vent, which made it near impossible for the Spy to wiggle his way out from under Scout or to try to flip him over. "Ya know, usually when somebody trespasses, there's a fee." 

He'd expected something ridiculous, no doubt about it. Some rare baseball trading card or a sweet that wasn't usually brought in with the monthly supplies. The last thing Spy had expected was the feel of Scout's lips against his own. Scout's lips were chapped against his own well-cared for set, and the other's tongue insistent to slip further in past the small "o" of surprise. It was still ridiculous, up until the point when hips were ground against his own. 

The Frenchman tasted predictably like smoke and smelled of heavy cologne. His lips were soft- the damn guy most likely used lip balm every hour or something. Scout's dog tags and both men’s erections pressed uncomfortably between him and the layers of clothing both were wearing. That would have to be changed. 

\------  
The vent, although secluded, didn't make for the best space to, well, make out with a fellow teammate. Scout had to settle, after gasps of "Oui" from Spy, for shimmying backwards and unzipping the both of them. A few licks up the sides and bottom of Spy's cock had to do; there simply wasn't enough overhead to suck the way Scout wanted to. With whispered promises of expeditions on a proper bed from Scout (Spy had whimpered at the mental images of it, made worse by the fact that the soundtrack didn't have to be imagined) and various curses from Spy to put Scout's mouth to better use, they rutted against each other, hot, desperate. When they came, it was with un-muffled shouts that carried through the vents into the common room where the remainder of the team sat playing cards. 

\-------  
Medic was the first into respawn room, ready both to heal and to injure any possible spies. When he poked his head into the vent, he had seen something rather amusing instead. Spy- fully dressed but mussed nonetheless and red, breathing hard- and trapped on his back in the narrow vent, with no one else in sight. 

"I... fell, alright?" Spy mumbled. 

Medic just nodded, attempting to contain his amusement as he helped Spy out and whispered in his ear. "Don't forget to use protection."


End file.
